How It All Began, Yr 1
by Amoura Avalon
Summary: Meet Lily. Meet her friend Serena who is friends with James, Sirius, and Remus. When they get their letters the boys meet Lily in Diagon Alley. Lily doesn't choose James at first, though....
1. Meet Lily Evans

Lily Evans woke up to the smells of bacon and eggs being fried on the stove. It was her birthday. She couldn't wait to go with her 2 best friends, Serena Avalon and Tina Audrey, to lunch and then the Movie Theater. Lily's family consisted of 3 other people: her mum, dad, and sister, Petunia.

After she got dressed, Lily walked downstairs and heard the whines of her sister. "But Mum! I want to go to Vernon's house!"

Lily heard her mother's reply. "No, Petunia. It's Lily's 11th birthday and we spend birthdays with family and friends."

"But I will be with friends!"

"But not with family!" The tone in her mother's voice told Lily the conversation was over.

Lily walked into the kitchen smiling. "Hi Mum!"

"Hello Lily, dear. And how is my 11 yr. old baby today?"

"Well, from what I overheard, better than my soon to be 14 yr. old sister." Mrs. Evans gave Lily a reproachful look. Petunia just grumbled something into her breakfast.

Mr. Evans walked in and kissed Lily on the forehead. "Good morning, Angel."

"Morning Daddy."

Then Mrs. Evens called out "Okay everyone. Let's eat!" After they had all eaten, Lily opened her presents.

At 11 o'clock the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Lily called while running to the door. Opening the door she saw Serena and Tina. "Rini! (pronounced Reenee) Tina!" Serena had beautiful long brunette hair and deep, ocean-blue eyes. Tina had medium length dirty-blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" they said in unison. They ran to the kitchen.

"Hello girls," Mrs. Evans said with a smile.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Hi Petunia," Tina said as she produced a small gift-wrapped box from her pocket. Lily quickly opened it. Inside the box was a pair of dangly earrings with a moon charm on the end.

Lily gasped. "They're beautiful!" She quickly put them on.

Rini looked sheepishly at Lily. "I haven't gotten your gift yet. I'm waiting for something to arrive," she said.

"That's okay," Lily said quickly.

They then left for lunch. After lunch, it was off to the movies. As it was Lily's birthday, she chose a movie on her and her friends favorite topics: _Magic_. While buying the tickets, Petunia could be heard mumbling how the movie was "completely childish".

When the movie was over, they went home. Rini and Tina were spending the night. After they had supper, the 3 girls went to bed.

"Petunia was nice today," said Tina sarcastically.

"I'm just glad she didn't say much today," Lily replied. You see Lily, Rini, and Tina had a theory. Petunia couldn't stand anything "girly", and since the 3 girls acted like most girls their age, Petunia couldn't stand them. They spent the night doing each other's hair and nails and doing other "girly" things. Finally, the girls went to bed around 1 o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Disclaimer: Only the plot and the names not in the books are mine.

I don't have a beta reader, so I'll say right now if anyone would like to be let me know. I started to double check it once... ever since i've had writers block on this story. Hopefully it'll be gone before I get to that part of my story.  
This is also my second time posting this story on this site. I felt the other was getting too long so I'm going to break it up more. I hope all new readers enjoy it as much as my others did.

Amoura Avalon


	2. Mysterious Letters

At 8 o'clock, Lily awoke to find 2 strange letters on her bedside table. One was addressed "Miss Lily Evans," the other "Miss Serena Avalon". Lily quickly but quietly woke Rini up.

"Rini. Rini! Rini, wake up!"

"Hmm" Rini said as she reluctantly woke up.

"There's a letter here for you, as well as me."

"Really! Where!"

"The bedside table."

Rini tore open her letter with a gleam in her eyes. Lily heard a "YES!" and then "Open yours, Lily!" She did.

Inside were 2 pieces of parchment with green ink. She read the first to herself.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,  
__We are glad to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the adjoining sheet of parchment is a list of school supplies. As you are muggle born, here is a list of other students attending Hogwarts in your area in their first year:_

_Serena Avalon  
__James Potter  
__Sirius Black  
__Remus Lupin  
__Tasha Lonewolf_

_The Hogwarts Express leaves Platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross train station at 11 o'clock. We await your owl no later than August 1st._

Lily looked at the second piece of parchment. Lily looked at Rini. "This is a joke, right?"

Rini just laughed. "No. No joke."

Lily looked at her puzzled. "Where would I-" she began.

"You'll have to come with Mum and me to Diagon Alley."

Lily looked bewildered. "WHERE!"

"Diagon Alley," Rini repeated. "It's like a shopping mall, just with magic wands, spell books, cauldrons, etc. Mum's taken me there a few times. Plus, it's an outside alley with little shops all along it."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. Rini took control. "Let's go tell you mum. She'll be so excited!"

"What does it mean 'muggle-born'?" Lily asked.

"Muggles are non-magic folk. Your sister is one of the biggest I've ever met!" With this, Lily found herself being dragged to the kitchen where Mrs. Evans was starting breakfast.

"Up early today, aren't we girls," Mrs. Evans said with a smile.

"We have something to show you," Rini said, grabbing Lily's letter and thrusting it towards Mrs. Evans.

"What's this?" Mrs. Evans asked as she read Lily's letter. Her face went from shock to joy in a matter of seconds. "My baby girl a witch? My little angel? And you too Rini?" Both Lily and Rini could hear the pride in Mrs. Evans voice.

"So, this is okay, Mum?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Okay! This is wonderful! Simply splendid! Imagine! A real witch in the family!" and Mrs. Evans was off imagining.

A few minutes later, they were upstairs waking Tina. Rini warned Lily not to tell Tina. Lily was reluctant but agreed. At 10 o'clock, Tina went home and Rini and Lily went to Rini's house to tell her mum.

Mrs. Avalon was also happy and full of pride. "Rini that's wonderful! And you too, Lily!" Mrs. Avalon said.

Lily had been given money for school supplies so Mrs. Avalon took the girls that day.

"First, We'll exchange your money and get money from our vault at Gringotts," Rini was saying. "Then, we'll get our robes, and then our wands, and then…" Rini was talking the whole way to London.

Finally, they reached a very old tavern called the Leaky Cauldron and went to the back. There, Mrs. Avalon tapped a brick in the wall with her wand. The wall split apart to reveal the most glorious site Lily had ever seen.

As planned, they went to Gringotts first. Lily loved the trolley ride to the Avalon vault. They left Gringotts and Mrs. Avalon told the girls to meet her at the bookshop in 2 hours. Lily and Rini headed for Madam Malkin's robe shop. They had almost reached it when someone called Rini's name.


	3. Introductions

"Serena! Serena wait up!" The voice belonged to a boy with very untidy black hair and deep, dark blue eyes. Following him were 3 other boys. One also had black hair, but it was neater, and he had dark eyes. Another had blonde hair with what looked like some grays, gray eyes, and a very exhausted look. All of these 3 were also of good height. The fourth, however, was short and plump with small, dark, watery eyes. His blonde hair was also very thin.

"James!" Rini yelled. She ran up and gave 3 of the 4 boys a hug. "It's so good to see you 3 again! And who's this?" Serena asked, pointing to the fourth boy.

"This, Miss Avalon, is Peter Pettigrew. Peter, meet Serena Avalon. Just call her Rini."

"Hi," they both said.

"It really is good to see you all. You've got to tell me all about your summers. So Sirius, who'd you ask out this summer?" Rini had turned to the boy with neat black hair and dark eyes, but Sirius wasn't listening.

Sirius was looking at a girl with dark, gingery red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. Rini saw this and said, "Oh my gosh! I feel like an idiot! Come over here, Lily!"

Lily slowly walked over and Sirius's eyes immediately fell to the ground. 'So she's a friend of Rini's' Sirius thought to himself.

As Rini introduced each boy, Lily made some mental notes. "This is James Potter," Lily looked at the boy with untidy black hair and blue eyes. "Remus Lupin," Lily looked at the boy with blonde hair and the exhausted look. "Sirius Black," Lily now looked at the boy with dark hair and eyes and noticed they wouldn't look into her own eyes. "And Peter Pettigrew. I myself have just met him." Lily looked at the last boy and was a bit disgusted. He had thin blonde hair and small, watery eyes. 'He has the look of a rat,' Lily thought. "Boys, this is Lily Evans," Rini said.

After she said this, James, who had a way with words, took Lily's right hand, bowed, said "It is a glorious day when heaven sends one of its angels back to us," and kissed her hand.

Lily blushed and said, "Heaven has sent more than one."

Rini was getting anxious. "Are we going into the shop or not?" she asked a bit more fierce than she meant to. Everyone followed her in and got sized up with robes. Then it was off to Ollivander's for wands.

Lily's wand was willow, 10 ¼ inches long with a unicorn hair. Rini's was oak, 11 inches with a dragon heartstring. James's was mahogany, 11 inches with a phoenix feather. Sirius's was cedar, 13 inches with a dragon heartstring. Remus's was pine, 9 ½ inches with a unicorn hair. Peter's was birch, 7 inches with a unicorn hair.

They spent the rest of the 2 hours shopping and then headed the bookshop. James asked where Lily's parents were and she explained that she was muggle born. After she said this, James, Sirius, and Remus exchanged worried looks. Lily stared at them and asked, "What?"

James looked at her and said seriously, "Be careful whom you tell that to. If the wrong people hear that, you're in for a _very_ unwanted insult."

Rini nodded. "Especially that third year Lucius Malfoy and, in our year, Severus Sn…" her voice trailed off and a look of horror crossed her face. The 4 boys turned and saw why.

Standing behind them was none other than Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Lucius had very bleach-blonde hair gelled back and silvery-blue eyes. Severus had greasy black hair, dark eyes, and a very hook shaped nose.

"Did I hear this right, Potter? You're hanging around a mud blood!" Lucius asked.

Rini was furious. "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT!" she screamed.

James was being held back by Remus and Sirius. Peter had hidden behind a bookshelf. "Don't you ever call her that again, Malfoy!" Lucius was not, however, paying attention.

Instead, he said to Severus, "You know, for a mud blood, she's awfully cute. What do you think Severus?"

Severus was looking Lily up and down as he said, "I quite agree, Lucius. A tasty little dish, no doubt."

Right as he said this, James struggled free and was giving Severus a beating he'd never forget before anyone could stop him. Lucius was about to team up on James when Sirius jumped on him and was giving him a beating very similar to the one James was giving Severus. Both Lucius and Severus were pinned to the ground. It was only when James and Sirius felt a hand on their shoulders' that they stopped swinging fists.

James heard Rini say clear and stern, "James! Stop it!"

Then he heard Lily over by Sirius, "Stop it, right now! Hitting him won't help the situation, no matter how much better it makes you feel."

"All right. But I warn you," Sirius growled at Lucius and Severus, "If you ever call her that again, you'll have more than a broken nose!"

As James and Sirius stood up, Lucius said loud and clear, "You'll pay for this Potter! You and Black will pay!" With this, Lucius and Severus left.

"Why did you just do that!" Lily screamed.

"He called you 'mud blood'," James said as if that explained everything.

Lily looked dumbfounded. "Which means?"

This time Sirius answered. "It's slang. It means 'dirty blood', a magical muggle."

Suddenly, they heard Rini gasp. "Oh my gosh! I just remembered I need to get you your birthday gift!" She ran to her mum, said she'd be right back, and ran out of the shop.

"When was it?" Sirius asked.

"Huh? What?" Lily asked, still staring at the door Rini had just ran out of.

"Your Birthday!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh!" Lily said feeling like an idiot. "Yesterday."

"Happy birthday!" the boys chorused as, one by one, James, Sirius, and Remus kissed her hand.

When Rini returned, she had a cage in her hand. In the cage was a beautiful snowy owl. Lily's eyes lit up when she saw it. "He can deliver letters for you and he's a faithful friend and pet," Rini said happily.

"He's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. "I'll name him after you since you gave him to me, Rini. I'm using your middle name though." At the last sentence, James, Sirius, and Remus started paying even more attention than they were. "What?" Lily asked with a sly smile on her face. "She never told you? Well, maybe _Emrys_ and I can tell you."

When Lily said 'Emrys', Rini turned red and the boys started snickering. Lily started telling her story. "Emrys, if I've read three of my books correctly (which I have), was the last name Merlin the Enchanter went by as a child. He was called Myrddin (dd makes an 'th' sound like in the word then) Emrys before he found out he was Aurulius Ambrosius's son. Just like Ambrosius, Emrys means 'Protector of Light,' just in different languages. I wonder why I didn't connect that with you being a witch before?" The last part was more to herself. "I've also read other stories with Merlin and the name 'Emrys.'

They had finished shopping so Mrs. Avalon took the girls home after they said good-bye to the boys. Though Lily's parents were thrilled with the news of Lily being a witch, Petunia wasn't. She snubbed her sister even worse than before the letter. Lily couldn't wait till September 1st. Finally, it arrived.


	4. Going to Hogwarts

Taylin: There haven't been any changes to the story from the other posting. If I were to go through and start changing things then I would have to change my entire story around. That would take even more time to repost my story and with my grad project and everything that'g going on right now I dont have the time or energy to do that.

BurningIce: Yes, I'm reposting the entire story. The difference between this post and the old one is that I'm breaking it up more and I'm going to seperate all the years.

EVERYONE: If you would like to be a beta reader for me let me know.

* * *

Mrs. Evans drove her daughter to Kings Cross train station where they would meet up with the Avalon family. Rini's older brother and sister, Luther and Saria, were already on the train.

Lily saw Rini and squealed her name. "Lily, come on!" Rini squealed back. Lily put her trunk and other belongings, including Emrys, on the train with Rini's. They got off and said good-bye to their parents. Then they got on the train again to search for a compartment. As they got to the last car of the train, a welcome sight greeted them. There stood James, Sirius, Remus, and, though less welcome, Peter. Sirius lightly kicked James, who was in front, on his heel. They switched places.

The girls reached the boys right after this transaction had taken place. Sirius, now in front, took Lily's hand and kissed it. "Your carriage awaits, My Lady," he said with a smile. Lily decided to play along.

She curtsied and said, "Greatly appreciated, My Lord." Sirius then led her into the compartment.

James smiled at Rini. "My Lady," he said with a bow and a kiss of the hand.

"My Lord," she replied, and let James lead her into the compartment with Remus and Peter following them in, snickering. On one side of the compartment, when you looked at it, from left to right were Rini, James, Lily and Sirius. Across from them sat Remus and Peter.

They talked for a bit and promptly at 11 o'clock the train set off. Little more than 10 minutes into the train ride, Lily started to feel sleepy. Less than 5 minutes later, she had fallen asleep. Her head fell to the right onto James shoulder. A smile started to spread across his face but faded quickly. The smile had formed because he had an angel sleeping on his shoulder. It had faded when James remembered that Sirius had a HUGE crush on the same angel. When James looked at Sirius to tell him it wasn't his fault, Sirius had a faintly hurt expression.

The ride was mostly peaceful. Lily's head kept rolling back and forth onto James and Sirius's shoulders. When her head was on James's shoulder, Sirius was unusually quiet.

About half way through the ride, a banging on the compartment door woke Lily up. Then the door slid open. Four VERY unwanted people were behind the door. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and two people Lily didn't know. Lily groaned and turned her head back toward Sirius.

"What do _you_ want?" James snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Lucius said lazily. "Just wanted to introduce the little first years to their elders. This is Cory Crabbe and that's Gregorus Goyle. I hope you all listen to our representative in your year, Potter. You better listen to Snape."

"Like hell we will listen to that… that… JERK!" Lily yelled. She stood up with everyone staring at her. "It'll be a cold day in Hell when we listen to that piece of filth and the likes of you! You, who judge others on who and what their parents are!" and she slammed the compartment door in their faces.

Everyone looked at Lily as she sat back down, placed her head on Sirius's shoulder, and prepared to go back to sleep. Everyone continued to stare at her. She snapped her eyes open, lifted her head, and snapped, "What?"

"Was that Lily Evans I just heard yelling!" Rini exclaimed. "Was that the calm, mellow girl who would just tell her very aggravating older sister to just be quiet and leave her alone?" Now she was being sarcastic.

"I'm tired! Let me go back to sleep!" Lily snapped, and then said softly, "Sirius, you don't mind if I use you as a pillow do you?"

"No, go ahead," Sirius said quickly. As Lily laid her head down, Sirius blushed. Everyone except Lily saw and started snickering. Sirius told them sternly, but quietly to be quiet. In a matter of minutes, Lily's deep breaths and soft snoring told everyone she was asleep.

When Lily woke up again, it was because someone was shaking her. She looked at the owner of the shoulder and found herself looking at James. "I'm so sorry, James. I didn't mean to sleep on you," Lily quickly said and raised her head off his shoulder.

James was smiling as he said, "Don't worry about it. Right now, you and Rini need to change into your school robes. Us boys will be outside. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in an hour or two." Then James left Rini and Lily alone in the compartment.

Lily looked at Rini and saw her staring with disbelief. "What?" Lily asked her sleepily.

"Oh, nothing. You just have two totally good looking guys having a silent but totally obvious fight over you!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lily looked at Rini as if she were crazy.

"ARE YOU BLIND? I've hung around with them my whole life, and I've never seen Sirius look at any girl the way he looks at you when he is brave enough to look at you! James looked at me like that once before, but he had just spent a month in an all boys' camp! Plus, it's more intense with you! It's obvious they both like you!"

"Rini, let's just get changed, okay. The sooner we change the sooner they can change," Lily said, sounding very much like her mother had when she ended the argument with Petunia.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, the boys stood waiting patiently. Remus kept looking back and forth between James and Sirius who, though they weren't saying anything, weren't being very friendly. "Will you two stop it!" It was more of a demand then a question.

"Stop what, Remus?" James asked indignantly.

"This competing with each other for Lily! If she likes either one of you she'll bloody well let you know." Remus was looking at both boys closely.

"Well, if _he_ would stop taking an interest to every girl I—" Sirius started. He had just finished saying 'I' when the door slid open and the boys and girls switched places.

After everyone was changed, they sat in the compartment talking. Lily was asking and being told all about the wizarding world. Quidditch was very interesting to her. Flying brooms, balls that move on their own, 50-foot high hoops; it was all so fascinating.

They arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Leaving all their stuff on the train, they got off and heard a voice saying: "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" The voice belonged to a man to big to be true.

"That's Hagrid," James said knowingly. "His full name is Rubeus Hagrid. Mum and Dad invite him over during the summer. They say he went to school here but was expelled in his third year. The headmaster let him stay and be trained as groundskeeper and one of his duties is to take the first years to and from the castle in the beginning and the end of the year."

"Wow. So your parents and he were in the same year?" Rini asked.

"No, they were 3 years ahead of him. In their last year here they really got to know him and became friends." By this time they had reached Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid," James said with a smile.

"Oh, hello James," Hagrid said looking down. "Already got yer lit'le group of friends, do yeh?"

"Yea," said James and he introduced all his friends. "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Rini Avalon, and Lily Evans. Everyone, this is Hagrid." Everyone looked at Hagrid and said hello. Then Hagrid called first years one last time and led all the first years to the edge of a lake. There, everyone had his or her first look at the school. Hogwarts didn't look like ordinary schools; on the contrary, it was a castle. Hagrid instructed them to get in the little boats along the edge of the lake. Hagrid had a boat to himself while everyone else sat 3 or 4 in a boat. James, Sirius, and Peter were in one boat and Lily, Rini, and Remus were in another.

Lily was staring at the castle when she heard Remus say, "Hey Lily, I reckon James and Sirius like you."

Lily looked at Remus. "That's what Rini said."

She said it right as Rini said, "That's what I said!"

"I don't think they'll be the only ones," Remus said smiling. "I mean, you're very beautiful with that dark, fiery red hair, those brilliant emerald green eyes. I can almost guaranty that most, if not all, the younger male students try to ask you out." As Remus said this, Lily's face kept turning brighter shades of red. In another boat, James Sirius, and Peter were silent.

When they reached the castle, the 6 rejoined each other. They walked in with the rest of the first years. Hagrid, who was in front, met a woman with a stern face, dark brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, and square spectacle in front of her eyes. She wore robes of a dark green. "Hello, Professor McGonnagal," Hagrid greeted her cheerily.

Professor McGonnagal looked at the first years. "We shall be entering the Great Hall momentarily. There, you shall be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, your houses will be like your family. You will eat at the same table, sleep in the same tower or dungeon. The students surrounding you that are sorted into the same house as you will be your classmates. Houses may be joined for classes such as Gryffindor with Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw with Slytherin, and so on. An unbiased judge of character will choose your houses for you. It could care less which house is believed to be better, so it shall sort you properly. Now, is everyone ready? Then let's go," and with that she turned on her heel and started down the many corridors to the Great Hall.


	5. The Sorting

They entered a large room with five tables. Four out of the five had colored clothes on them and were surrounded by students. At the head of the hall, the fifth table stood covered with a black cloth with the teachers sitting on the one side, looking at the students. They walked in front of the teachers' table.

Professor McGonnagal pulled out a 3-legged stool. Then she placed a tattered old wizard's hat on it. Then, quite suddenly, a rip near the brim of the hat opened and the hat burst into song. While the students and teachers applauded the hat when it had finished its song, Lily glanced at the other first years and saw that some looked a bit relieved. All they had to do was put on an old hat.

Professor McGonnagal pulled out a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, come sit on the stool, put on the hat, and then join your table when it has been announced." Everyone then started worrying whether or not they'd be with their friends. Professor McGonnagal called out the first name, "Avalon, Serena."

Rini walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonnagal had just put the hat on her head when it shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" Rini quickly hopped off the stool and walked to the cheering table with the dark red tablecloth. Her bother and sister were cheering the loudest as they were also in Gryffindor.

"Avito, Horrus."

A boy with matted blonde hair walked up to the stool, sat down, and had the hat put on his head. A few seconds later, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" He took the hat off his head and headed to the now cheering table that was covered with a dark green cloth.

Professor McGonnagal then called, "Black, Sirius."

Sirius walked up and put the hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!" It had shouted the house as fast as it had with Rini. Sirius eagerly went and sat by her.

"Corsa, Charis." (chK)

A girl with brown shoulder length hair walked up to the hat. Charis put the hat on. A good bit of time passed till the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" Charis walked to the cheering table with a peacock blue cloth.

"Dolmen, Sarah."

A very timid girl with strawberry blonde hair walked up the stool and put the hat on. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Sarah went to the cheering table cover with a yellow cloth.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily walked up and put the hat on. The most unexpected thing happened. She heard a voice in her ear. "A very powerful witch you could be. With the right training of course. But which house to place you in is very complicated. I see a great deal of courage in you but it is matched by your eagerness to prove yourself and by your thirst for knowledge. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would suit you well."

Lily kept thinking, 'Just let me be with my friends. Let me be with my friends.'

"Want to be with your friends, do you. Very trusting of your friends. I see the house your want to be in, and it corresponds with one of the houses you're best suited for, so I guess it will be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat had shouted Gryffindor to the entire hall. Lily quickly went and joined Rini and Sirius.

Professor McGonnagal continued with the sorting. She came to Remus's name. He walked up to the stool and put the hat on. He too heard the little voice. "I see great fear in you, young Remus Lupin. You fear they will find out and no longer be your friends. Courageous it was for you to even come here, even with the precautions Dumbledore has set up. I would not fear young Remus. No doubt you be long to GRYFFINDOR!" Once again he had shouted the name of the house to the whole school.

Professor McGonnagal continued once again. Unfortunately, all of the gang didn't stay together. When Peter's name was called, the hat shouted Hufflepuff. He glumly went and sat with the rest of the new Hufflepuffs. Lily turned to Sirius, Rini, and Remus and whispered, "Truth be told, I'm glad he's not with us. There's just something about him that's just… I don't know, very fishy; ratty."

Then Professor McGonnagal came to James's name. The hat shouted Gryffindor just as quickly as it had for Rini and Sirius. Then it was Severus Snape's turn. The hat, without a doubt in it's little brain, immediately shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Severus turned to his table with a wide smile. Professor McGonnagal finished then sorting. The last person was "Zoombanni, Christopher," who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonnagal then took the sorting hat and the stool and put them in a room adjoined to the hall. She took her place at the table as the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, stood up. He cleared his throat and said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! May this year be as pleasant as last year. As is always, nobody is allowed into the Dark Forest. It is forbidden. Now, I have three words to say: Zim, zap, zoom! Thank you." He sat back down.

Lily looked at James, as if asking if Hagrid had ever told him about Headmaster Dumbledore. Then she looked at the table and saw, with great surprise, that it had filled up with food. "How did this get here!" she exclaimed.

"The house elves sent it up," James said.

"The WHAT?"

"House elves. They're elves that their sole joy in life is to cook, clean, and serve their masters. Dad told me this school has about a hundred of them. The house elves make the food and then use what little magic they have to send it up to these tables." James had a look of excitement on his face as he said this.

"And how does you're father know all this?" Lily's expression was so innocent you wouldn't even guess she was forming a devious plan.

James didn't even give it a thought. "Well, when Dad was at school, he found a lot of secret passages and so on. He also found the way into the kitchens. They're right below us. There are four tables in the exact location of these tables here. So, you see, it's very easy to see how it gets here."

"And he was never caught? No one ever knew?" Lily asked sweetly.

Sirius answered. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter have a feeling their headmaster knew and if he didn't, Professor Dumbledore did. When our parents were at school, Dumbledore was the Transfiguration's teacher." Sirius looked at James with a smug look, as if saying, 'You're not the only one that can give information about the school and it's history!'

Lily didn't notice the look. "Do all witches and wizards know as much about the school as you do? I mean, all about the kitchens and Hagrid and Dumbledore?"

"No," James said reaching for some steak and kidney pudding. "Sirius and I just know what our parents told us."

"Yea," Sirius added. "They were best friends in school just like us, right James. It also helped them to have a Potter family heirloom that James now has."

"What is it?" Lily asked quietly, leaning in closer to the boys. "What's the heirloom?"

"Umm," James looked at Sirius. "We're not supposed to tell. Sirius shouldn't have even said as much as he did."

"Why?"

"Because Dad told me not to tell anyone." Lily looked disappointed. "Why do you want to know anyway?" James demanded.

Lily blushed. "I was just hoping that whatever it was could help me get Severus and Lucius back for treating me the way they did," she answered quietly.

"Don't worry Lily," Sirius said with a hint of anger in his voice. "We'll get Snape and Malfoy for you."

Lily blushed, murmured her thanks to the boys, and became interested in what was on her plate.

Finally, after everyone had finished dinner and dessert, Professor Dumbledore stood up again. The hall quieted down. "Now it's time for our school song." He flicked his wand and a ribbon of silver came out of the end and formed words.

"Now, everyone choose your favorite tune and sing!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.

Teach us something please,

Whether we are old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone ended at different times. James, Sirius, and Rini's brother Luther were the last to stop singing as they were singing a very slow sappy tune. Lily got the impression the Luther had told James and Sirius to do so. When they had finished, everyone applauded with Dumbledore being the loudest. "Music," he said. "The most beautiful thing to my ears. Now then, time for everyone to go to bed. Please follow your prefects to your dormitories. Off you go, off you go." Everyone left the hall slowly for they were all tired.

When they reached one of the many corridors of the castle, they stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password," she said.

A girl in the front said, "Hinky punk!" and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. "Now remember," the girl shouted to everyone, "to enter the dorm you have to use the password. Without it, the Fat Lady will not let you in. Most importantly, you are not to tell anyone our password or where our dorm is just as they are not to tell you theirs."

She walked in and the first years followed. "My name," she said, "is Anna-Marie Faylin. I am but one of Gryffindor's prefects." Anna then pointed to a stairwell and said, "This is the girls' dormitory and," pointing to another, "this is the boys' dormitory. Your things are in your rooms already. As of now, you stand in the common room. While not in class, the library, or at any other engagements; you will be in this here room doing homework or what you please, as long as it's appropriate. Now, as it is already fairly late, off to bed. EVERYONE!" The 'everyone' was to all of those in second year and above. It was Friday night.


	6. Werewolves

Hey! I'm sorry I've been MIA for the past... few months? my aol was taken away. I gotta sneak on under other ppls names so i'm going to post a bunch of this right now so u can have something to read luv ya!

* * *

When Lily woke up it was barely dawn. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. It was Monday, the first day of classes that Lily would have at Hogwarts. She got up, dressed in her crisp, new robes, and sat down on the windowsill beside her four-poster bed. Looking out the window, Lily saw Hagrid going around the school grounds with his morning duties. She also saw a big black dog following him, and from it's size, Lily guessed the dog was a boarhound.

Lily stopped looking out the window about a half-hour later. She went downstairs and saw someone sitting in a chair looking at the crackling fire. Looking over the back of the chair, Lily saw Remus. He to was in his new robes. "Hi." It was a simple greeting, but Remus started so violently you would have figured someone had yelled in his ear.

"Good gracious, are you trying to scare me to death!" Remus wasn't mad, just upset he had been startled so easily.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I've just been up for half an hour and after staring out a window that long you can lose interest in what you're looking at." She sat down on the floor in front of him and the fire. "Are James and Sirius still asleep?" she asked absently.

"Yea. Sound asleep." Remus snickered. "I woke up in the middle of the night and guess what James said in his sleep?"

"I don't want to guess. You tell me."

"Well," he said still snickering, "he was saying: 'Lily Evans… Marry me.' No joke either. He always has dreams like that and Sirius and I tease him cause that usually means he really likes a girl. I don't think I'll bring it up though. You know, since Sirius likes you as well."

Lily made a fist and hit his leg. "You and Rini are just imagining things," she huffed. "I bet you're lying anyway!"

"First off, owe, and second off, I don't lie. He probably thinks you're a bit cute and all but doesn't realize how much he really likes you. Goodness, even I think you're cute. But let's just leave it at that. I don't want James and Sirius mad at me."

"At least you're brave enough to say it, unlike them. That is, if they even do," Lily said and laid her head on Remus's knee. He became really nervous because no girl had ever treated him the way Lily did before. Rini was just a friend and nothing more. Lily was a friend and a confidant. Cautiously, Remus gently started stroking Lily's curly, ginger-red hair. She didn't complain. He decided to tell her his deepest, darkest secret.

"Lily?"

"Hmm."

"I was wondering if you knew anything about werewolves?"

"A little. Why?"

"What, precisely, do you know about them?"

"Well, they transform only at a full moon. When in their human forms, they're completely harmless. Also, when they're in their wolf forms, they feed on humans. I think that's it. Why Remus?"

"Are you afraid of them? In their human or wolf forms?"

"Well, I guess I'd be afraid of them in their wolf forms, but not their human forms." Lily looked up at Remus. "Remus, _why_ are you asking me these questions?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Remus, of course I can keep a secret. Now will you—"

"Lily I'm a werewolf! There, I said it!" He looked at Lily expecting her to scream and move quickly away from him.

Instead, she took his hand, kissed it, and said softly, "I should have guessed with all those questions. I promise I won't tell anyone Remus. You have my most excellent promise, I won't tell anyone."

Remus looked at her. "You aren't afraid of me?"

"Remus didn't I just say that I'd be afraid of the wolf, not the person. You, Remus, are kind, gentle, and caring. It's the wolf that's mean, vicious, and cruel."

Remus looked into Lily's eyes and knew she would keep her promise. Very suddenly, on impulse, he gathered Lily into a great big hug and kissed her on the cheek. Lily just laughed when he did this.

Remus still had Lily in a bear hug when James and Sirius came down. "What are you two doing down here!" Sirius asked rather loudly. Remus let go of Lily quick as a flash.

"Umm, nothing. Remus here was just over excited with something I said, that's all," Lily said quickly and walked up the stairs to her dorm. She stopped when she was out of sight to listen.

"So? What did she say that made you so overjoyed you just _had_ to hug her?" James asked.

"Sorry boys, I can't say. That is between Lily and me and is going to stay that way." Remus answered.

"Come on Remus! You know how I feel about Lily, and you hugging her does not say very much about our friendship." Sirius said.

"Oh, and I guess how I feel about her makes no difference, right!" James said angrily.

"Oh, come _on_ James! We both know that the only reason that you like her is because I do." Sirius accused.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"What did I say to her when I met her? I believe it was 'It is a glorious day when heaven sends one of its angels back to us'. That was just about her looks. Hearing her speak merely affirmed my assumption."

"It was just flattery! You flatter any and every beautiful lady you can."

"That is _not_ true and you know it!"

"Well I don't care what you say. You just go for who ever you think is beautiful."

"Will you two both stop arguing!" Remus demanded. "You're going to wake the whole tower. And besides, she hasn't got a bloomin' clue that either of you like her. She probably thinks you're insane."

Lily tiptoed up the stairs to her dorm. She went in and woke Rini up. "Wha? What is it, Lils?"

"You would not believe the fight James, Sirius, And Remus just had." And she told Rini the whole thing. Except, of course, for the fact that Remus is a werewolf. She promised not to tell and she planned on keeping that promise.

"Why can't you tell me? What did you and Remus talk about that is _so secret_?" Rini kept asking Lily.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore," she would always reply.

"Well, what are you going to do with James and Sirius?"

"I'm going to be smitten with Remus."

"But won't that make them really mad? With Remus I mean."

"Remus admitted to me what he thought of me. James and Sirius didn't."

"They aren't like that though."

"That's just their loss, now isn't it?" Rini just smiled and shook her head at Lily.

That morning at breakfast, Lily sat beside Rini and in front of Remus, who sat between James and Sirius. Rini, James, and Sirius kept asking what was said between Lily and Remus, but they refused to tell. Lily noticed Remus looked at her a lot more than usual and with a new light in his eyes.

Lily nearly fainted when the mail arrived. Hundreds upon hundreds of owls soared into the Great Hall, all with packages or letters of some sort. Rini received an owl with a letter from her mother asking if she and Lily had arrived at Hogwarts okay and if they were fine. Rini quickly wrote back that they were okay and that everything was fine.

Then they received their schedules. Rini looked at hers. "Oh no!" she cried.

"What? What is it?" the others asked.

"Oh, it's just that we have Potions with Slytherins," she said. "FIRST PERIOD!"

Lily's face went from a happy smile to a look of pure horror. She looked directly at Remus and said, "You'll protect me, won't you?"

"Of course I will, Lily. All three of us, right guys?" Remus was trying hard to keep James and Sirius calm.

James and Sirius were glaring at Remus. Lily saw and managed to suppress a giggle. Though the boys were mad at Remus for somehow 'stealing' Lily's affection, they agreed.


	7. First Day Classes

The 5 had left breakfast early. Walking through the halls with their books in bags on their back, their hands were free. Lily seized the opportunity to make James and Sirius even more angry and jealous by linking arms with Remus.

"Are you trying to have them kill me?" Remus asked nervously when Lily did this.

"No," she replied.

"Then why?"

"To make them jealous. I heard the discussion you guys had this morning from the stairwell, and quite frankly, they're fighting over me like a piece of meat!" Remus didn't reply for he knew Lily was right.

So they entered the dungeon where the potions class was held with about 5 minutes to spare. There was already a handful of people there. Remus sat down at the left end of a table in the back. Lily sat down on his right and on her right was Rini, then James, and at the far right end of the table, Sirius.

Lily kept real close to Remus to add on to her charade.

Shortly after they had settled down, a large group of Slytherins entered, including Severus Snape. "Well, well. If it isn't Potter and his little group of friends," Snape said. No one said a word. James and Sirius continued to sulk. "What's this? Could it be that Potter and Black are sulking 'cause their precious mud blood rejected them for the strong, silent Lupin? Pathetic!"

James, Sirius, Remus, and Remus had jumped up at the words 'mud blood'. Lily, however, had remained seated. When he finished, she stood up, looked at her friends and said, "Sit." They looked at her bewildered. "I said sit!" Lily's voice had authority in it. They sat back down.

Lily looked at Severus. "Do you think insulting people gives you power over others?" she asked him. The sneer on his face said, 'Look around. Who has the larger group of friends?"

Lily understood the look perfectly and said, "Oh, you may have the larger group of 'friends,' as you call them, but are you sure they aren't just acting? I mean, it would suit them. After all, you are just a bunch of lying, slithering snakes."

Severus was beside himself with fury. Not only had Lily insulted him, she had also insulted his house. He walked toward Lily and was about to strike her with the back of his hand when everyone heard the bang of the doors opening. He put his hand down as he whirled around to see who had interrupted the beginning of his revenge. Striding into the room was none other than the Potions Mistress. "You got lucky this time Evans," he hissed at Lily. "Don't expect to be so lucky next time."

"What makes you think there will be a next time, Severus?" she hissed back.

"Believe me, there will." Severus and his friends then found seats and Lily sank back down into hers. Remus grasped her hand. To his surprise, Lily was shaking. Remus looked up and saw the professor writing something on the board but didn't care to look. Lily's grasp on his hand was getting tighter and tighter.

Remus leaned toward Lily and said, "I know it's a good thing to have a firm grip, but yours is a bit to firm."

Lily's grip instantly loosened. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that-that I-I-I-I-"

"Lily!" Lily instantly stopped stuttering and slightly blushed for even stuttering. "It's okay. The main thing here is that you are okay. Are you okay?"

Lily looked directly into Remus's gray eyes. "I— I think so," she said, her voice quivering.

Remus heard the quiver and knew she wasn't but didn't press the matter. Instead, he merely said, "Alright."

The Potions Mistress turned from her writing and said, "Hello class. As you should already know, I am your Potions Mistress. If you have been reading what I have been writing on the board, you should know that my name is Synthia Cauldro, but to you, Professor Cauldro. Some people say I favor the house of Slytherin, as I am the head of it. I will have you know I've taken more than 100 points from Slytherin in one class. Now, first I will call role and then we'll spend the period taking notes." Grumbling, everyone pulled out parchment, quill, and ink. "As I call your name, say 'Here' and raise your hand so that I may find you." As she called out names and looked at their owners, she either smiled with approval or frowned as if she knew that that person would be trouble. She smiled at Rini, Lily and Remus; she frowned at Sirius, James and Severus. Most Gryffindors received smiles while most Slytherins received frowns.

When Professor Cauldro finished calling role, she finished writing on the board. Then, she looked at the list of students, smiled, and looked at Lily. "Miss Evans," she said still smiling, "will you read what I have written on the board for those who like to act illiterate?"

Considering the distance between her and the professor, Lily could see Professor Cauldro's eyes really surprisingly well. What surprised Lily even more was how icy blue they were. She quickly broke her gaze with the professor and began reading what was written on the board.

The rest of the period they took notes like Professor Cauldro had said they would, Lily was careful not to look into Professor Cauldro's eyes.

After Potions the Gryffindors went to Transfiguration. It was the same as Potions. Professor McGonnagal taught Transfiguration. First she called role and then took notes. The last 15 minutes of class were spent trying to transfigure a match into a needle. Two minutes before the bell tolled, Lily and Rini finally managed to produce perfect needles. James had a match head with an eyehole at the other end. Sirius had a needlepoint with a square wooden end. Remus had a match head with a pointed end. After Transfiguration they had lunch.

They entered the Great Hall and sat down. Lily looked at her schedule and saw they had a free period after lunch. She told the group and they all said that was a good thing. They had been at lunch for barely 5 minutes when Lily excused herself and left the hall. Remus looked at Rini, as if to ask if he should go after her. Rini shook her head no and went back to eating lunch. James and Sirius kept looking at the entrance to the hall. Finally, they turned around and looked at Remus.

"What's wrong with Lily?" James asked with concern.

"I'm sure she's fine," Remus said before taking another bite of his lunch.

James and Sirius looked at each other as if asking if Remus was for real. _He's sure she's fine?_ They couldn't believe his response.


	8. Lily and Sirius

After lunch, James, Remus, and Rini went to visit Hagrid. Sirius had other plans. He went up to the common room and found it was empty except for one person: Lily. She was working on the Potions homework of looking up certain herbs, their properties, and what they are mostly used for. He had entered quietly as to not disturb anyone, so Lily didn't know he was there. He was glad too, for he heard a true angel singing that day.

She had just started singing a song that was very popular in the muggle world: Last Kiss (unsure who it was sung by back then). It was 10 years old but still fairly well known. All Sirius could do was listen to her sweet voice.

"Oh where, oh where can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

We were out on a date in my daddy's car; we hadn't driven very far

There in the road, straight ahead, a car had stalled; the engine was dead

I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right

I'll never forget the sound that night

The screaming' tires; the busting glass; the painful scream that I heard last

Oh where, oh where can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world"

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. Certainly he was hearing a heavenly creature, not some earthly form. She truly was the most beautiful and most angelic creature eve to walk the Earth.

Sirius kept listening: "When I woke up the rain was pouring down

There were people standing all around

Something warm rolling through my eyes

But somehow I found my baby that night

I lifted her head, she looked at me and said:

'Hold me, Darling, just a little while.'

I held her close; I kissed her our last kiss

I found a love that I knew I would miss

But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight

I lost my love, my life that night

Oh where, oh where can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world"

Lily hummed a few more bars of the song; she didn't even notice she had an audience. Still working on her homework, she was startled by someone clapping. Lily whipped around and saw Sirius walking toward her. She blushed when she realized that Sirius had heard her sing the whole song.

"Beautiful," mused Sirius. "A beautiful voice for a most beautiful girl." His words only made Lily blush even more. "So much blushing over nothing," he jested. "Really, you have an extraordinary talent."

Lily could only murmur her thanks as she went back to her schoolwork. Sirius sat across from her and pulled out his books. Remembering how Lily had just left lunch, he asked, "Lily, aren't you hungry?"

Without looking up from her books, Lily shook her head and said, "No." Right as she said no, her stomach grumbled, demanding to be fed. "Well, maybe a little. Lunch is over though, so I'll wait till supper."

Sirius looked aghast. "You most certainly will not!" Lily looked up from her work. "I simply refuse to let you go hungry having known that Malfoy and Snape have full bellies." He went upstairs and came back down a few moments later with his book-bag a bit more full than before. He took Lily's hand and kissed it, then headed for the entrance saying, "Be right back!"

Lily giggled and then heaved a sigh. She was not quite sure what had happened, but she had a feeling she didn't want to know. She went back to work.

About 15 minutes later, Sirius entered the common room with a basket. He set the basket down on the table and began to serve Lily. There was fried chicken, freshly baked bread, cookies, and two jars of iced pumpkin juice. Sirius kept one the jars for himself.

Lily stared at the feast before her and finally managed to ask, "Where did you get all this?"

"Didn't James and I explain at the feast?" Sirius laughed. "The house elves are dying to give us food and have us praise them for it." Lily giggled. "What, it's true."

"No, it's not what you said. It's the way you said it."

"Oh." Sirius wasn't sure what to make of it so he just smiled.

They spent a good half-hour talking, eating, and doing their homework. When James, Remus, and Rini came in they were howling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" James asked upon seeing them. Lily and Sirius stopped laughing long enough to look at them before bursting out once more in laughter. James looked at Remus and shrugged.

Lily and Sirius finally calmed down and stopped laughing but couldn't stop smiling. James and Remus wondered about what was said between them but didn't ask. Rini asked that night while they were lying in their beds.

"Hey, what was so funny earlier? You know, with Sirius," Rini asked the question cautiously.

"Oh, that? It was nothing really. Just he and I were talking 'bout this and that. Said a few jokes, had a good laugh. That kind of thing." Rini just looked at her. "What? He can be quite funny."

"Well, what about making James and Sirius jealous. Is that still gong on?"

"Yes. I never said I wasn't still acting like Remus's girl, did I?"

"No. I just thought that you might be making James more jealous than Sirius by hanging out with him for, like, forty-five minutes."

"I've already considered that, Rini. I'm gonna spend some time with just James as well. But I'm still going to spend most of my time with Remus. With or without you guys around."

Lily and Rini talked a little more before going to sleep. Lily was awake staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about Remus and their secret. What would he tell the others when he had to go into hiding? How could he live with a secret that big? When was the next full moon? Most importantly, where would he be hiding? She fell asleep with these questions running through her head.


	9. Secret and Charades

Lily woke up early again. She got dressed and walked down the stairs where she once again found Remus sitting in a chair looking at the fire. She sat in front of his chair with her head on his knee and Remus began to stroke her hair. "Where will you go on the full moon?"

Her question startled Remus. "Well, Professor Dumbledore had a Whomping Willow planted over the entrance of a passageway on the grounds. It leads to a shack in Hogsmeade, the wizard village not far from here. There's a knot pressed to stop the Willow from swinging its branches. Then I crawl through to the shack and transform in there."

"Oh." She was silent for a while. "When's the next full moon?"

"In a couple weeks. I'll have to make up a story as to where I am though. No one is supposed to know that I'm a werewolf. If Dumbledore found out that I told you, I don't want to think what would happen."

"Is it hard to have to keep this secret from everyone? Especially your friends?"

"Well, the professors know about it, as well as my family. And not every friend is in the dark of my secret, now are they?"

"No, not every friend." Lily looked up at Remus. "It always helps to have someone to talk to doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," he said with a hint of joy. Remus leaned down, kissed the top of Lily's head, and said, "Thank you."

"For what, Remus?"

"For keeping my secret. For not being afraid of who I am. For being the best friend I could ask for. For everything that you have and ever will do for me."

Lily climbed up into the armchair with Remus. They were small enough to sit in it side by side in the chair. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Your welcome." Laying her head on his shoulder, she managed to fall asleep for 15 minutes before being woken up by Remus shaking her. She heard footsteps on the stairs and knew why he had woken her. She got up and went to the closest chair as quickly as she could.

Lily turned to see who was coming down the stairs. It was the prefect who had told them the password to the Common Room their first night at Hogwarts. 'What did she say her name was?' Lily thought to herself.

"What are you doing down here so early?" she asked suspiciously. Remus turned and she added, "The both of you."

"We were just talking," Remus said. "It's Anna-Maria, right?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Well I'm Remus Lupin and this here," he said pointing to Lily, "is Lily Evans."

Anna-Maria's face lit up when Remus introduced Lily. "You're Lily? Lily Evans? Oh my gosh! How'd you do it?"

Lily looked at her. "Do what?"

Anna-Maria looked bewildered. "Do what? Get any and every guy to like you! Even guys in my grade are talking about the beautiful Lily Evans. I'm in the seventh year, mind you."

Remus grabbed Lily's hand. "See? What did I tell you? All the guys will be flocking to you."

Anna-Maria saw Remus grab Lily's hand and asked, "Ooh! Are you two an item?"

Lily got a sly smile on her face as she said, "Not exactly," and proceeded to tell her about James and Sirius. When she had finished, Anna-Maria was rolling with laughter. Students where also starting to appear in the common room.

Anna-Maria looked at them. "Ready for breakfast?"

Lily and Remus said they were and the 3 of them left for the Great Hall. When they reached the Gryffindor table, Anna-Maria sat with the prefects and Lily and Remus sat down with other first years. Rini was already there. The other 5 Gryffindor first years were Sara, Jordyn, and Damien Gem (triplets), Teresa Fittz, and Arthur Marlo were there as well. Sara, Jordyn, and Teresa were in the girls' dorm; Damien and Arthur in the boys'. They were all talking when James and Sirius cam grumbling in.

The eight looked at them and Lily asked, "What's wrong with you two?" They mumbled something, sat down, and ate breakfast.


	10. The Halloween Dance

Everyone fell into his or her daily routines. Lily and Remus could almost always be found in the Common Room early in the morning before everyone woke up. Every month, Remus made up a new excuse for why he wasn't there once a month. Lily sometimes helped him with the excuses. Everyone loved Lily, and since she was almost always in the company of Remus, everyone loved him to. Most of the boys envied him for being able to get such a good-looking girlfriend. When Lily wasn't with Remus, she was usually with Rini. James and Sirius would usually be with her at those times but they each had periods of time alone with Lily. Then there were times when the whole group was together, which was almost always.

Halfway through October, Professor Dumbledore announced there would be a Halloween dance. Nothing fancy, just casual clothes. It was recommended for girls to wear skirts. Every girl was talking about what they were going to wear. Most had decided to wear short skirts and some sort of top. Lily and Rini had decided what they were going to wear the moment the dance was announced.

Most of the boys decided to wear whatever they grabbed while getting ready, keeping in mind to look nice.

The whole school was a buzz with talk of the dance. It was torture for the girls because they wanted to dress up and impress guys. Finally, Halloween arrived.

After their last class, Lily, Rini, Sara, Jordyn, and Teresa rushed up to their dorm room. James, Sirius, Remus, Damien, and Arthur looked at each other and said with an exasperated sigh at the same time, "Girls!"

While up in their dorm room the girls were in a terrifying frenzy. All the girls had skirts that came to the middle of their thighs except Teresa, who had a skirt that went to the floor and looked good on her. Teresa also had a short sleeved halter-top that showed her navel and a little bit of her stomach. She left her ebony hair flowing freely down her back. Sara and Jordyn had T-shirts to wear with their skirts. Sara put her brown hair in her usual ponytail and Jordyn put half her brown hair up at the crown of her head. Lily and Rini had matching outfits. They had off the shoulder, long sleeved halter-tops that showed half of their stomachs. Both the outfits were made of satin but Lily's was lavender and Rini's was baby blue. They put their hair up in buns with the ends sticking out. They had matching heeled shoes for their outfits as well.

The girls walked down the stairs. They saw James, Sirius, Remus, Damien, and Arthur staring wide eyed at them. The boys were in their "hip" clothing: pants and a T-shirt or button up shirt un-tucked. The girls had to admit they looked pretty nice. Looking around the Common Room, the girls saw that most of the guys were wearing similar things as the first year boys; all the girls were wearing variations of what they were wearing.

Lily went and linked her arm through Remus's. Rini linked arms with Damien, Teresa with Arthur, Sara with James, and Jordyn with Sirius. Since Sara and Jordyn were identical, James and Sirius couldn't argue over who had the prettier date. Lily and Rini had told the girls this and they though it was quite funny.

They left the Common Room and Headed to the Great Hall. There were a few students already there. The tables were all different sizes. The ten found a large round table to sit at. As the room became full of students, the professors entered. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore spoke. "I hope you all have a great evening. Now, let's order dinner." Instantly, there were menus on the tables in front of every student.

Looking at her menu, Lily saw that it was everything that they had ever eaten at dinner. "Baked ham," Lily said. Slices of baked ham appeared on Lily's plate. She could here everyone else ordering their dinner and finished her order.

After dinner, music started to play from the corner of the Hall. Everyone danced. Throughout the whole night, Lily noticed that Sirius and James watched her frequently. They asked Lily to dance and she accepted.

While Lily danced with James, they had a little talk. James started it. "Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Are you going out with Remus?"

"No. Not exactly."

"Then why do you two act like it so much?"

"Well, he and I have a bond. Plus, I wanted to make you and Sirius jealous." James just looked at her with his mouth open. "What? You two were fighting over me like a piece of meat. And to quote Remus, I didn't have a bloomin' clue that either of you two liked me."

James continued dancing in silence. He didn't know what to say. "You two may have thought me beautiful, but neither of you told me so. Remus did. Neither of you two said that you cared for me. Remus did. And he trusts me. Well more than I deserve, for that matter."

"Lily, you are beautiful and I do care for you. I didn't say anything though at first because I didn't want to upset Sirius. Trust me, he thought you were beautiful from the start. Then I thought you and Remus were an item, so I kept my silence."

"James Potter, that is one of the nicest things you've done since school started! Though it is also one of the stupidest."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Sirius cares for me like you said, then he would understand if I liked you and not him."

"Now that you say it, it makes perfect sense." James made a sad puppy dog face. "Can you forgive me for being a complete and utter imbecile?"

Lily laughed. "Oh, James! How could I not? You looked so cute just now asking for forgiveness like that!"

James slightly blushed. "Is it possible that you and I might…" he hesitated.

"Might what, James?"

"Might get together?"

Lily smiled, looked James dean in the eye, and said, "Mm…No." She shook her head while saying no.

"Why not?" James was embarrassed that he had even asked, but to be totally turned down was just humiliating.

"Simply because you, Remus, and Sirius all have a 'thing' for me, as you would call it. Plus, Remus and I are still making Sirius jealous. I got you to say how you feel. Now he has to. Also, if you care for me as much you guys always say you do, then you can show me how much you care by waiting for me to come to you. I do care for you, James. I also care for Remus and Sirius. I will always care. We're only eleven, for Merlin's sake! We still have well over six years of school left! If you care for me as much as I think you do, you will wait for me. Believe me. I do care for you, no matter what anyone else says. Do you understand, James?"

James looked deeply into her emerald eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand. And I would wait an eternity for you to come to me if need be."

"Thank you James."

The song ended shortly after their conversation did. James kissed her hand and then her cheek. "Shall I take you back to your date now, Lady Angel?"

Lily smiled and said, "Yes, if you please." She was glad he was okay with her decision.

Upon reaching Remus, James said, "Your Lady Angel, Remus. Quite extraordinary with words she is. And with her ways."

Remus looked at James. "Thanks, James."

James looked at Lily. She nodded. Then James said, "Remus, a word please."

Remus looked at Lily, who nodded again and made a motion with her hands telling him to go. "Alright," he said uncertainly.

As soon as Remus and James had left, Sirius came over to Lily and asked, "Where are they going?"

Lily looked at him and said, "Oh, just to have a little chat."

"Well, while they chat, shall we dance?"

"Sure. Why not?"

So they danced. After they had danced for about ten minutes, Remus came over and cut in. James and Sirius danced with the twins. Soon, they saw Rini dancing with Damien and Teresa with Arthur. They all were having fun.

During a slow song, Remus asked Lily, "Do you think it was wise to tell James about our little plan?"

Lily just looked at him. "Of course! The only reason I did this to begin with was to make James and Sirius jealous and to get them to tell me how they really feel."

"Then we might be playing boyfriend and girlfriend for eternity. Sirius isn't one tell speak about his feelings to the one he has them for. Unless of course he's mad as hell at you, but that's another story."

Lily looked at James. He didn't look as if he was enjoying himself. When James looked up, he saw Lily looking at him and smiled. She smiled back and thought to herself, 'He will wait for me. Don't worry James. You shan't have to wait for long.'

Many other boys asked Lily to dance that night. She said yes to all with the exception of the Slytherins. When Severus and Lucius asked her to dance, she didn't even give them the dignity of an answer. She simply gave a sharp "Hm!" and walked away.

After the dance, everyone dragged themselves to their dorm rooms. To be polite, James and Sirius kissed their dates hands and said good night. Damien kissed Rini on the cheek, as did Arthur to Teresa. Remus hugged Lily and kissed her cheek good night. Rini hugged James, Remus, and Sirius and Lily hugged Sirius and James. James also kissed Lily on the cheek again. Everyone parted and went to their dorm rooms.

Up in the first year girl's dorm, Lily had a huge grin on her face. Rini noticed and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"James truly likes me," Lily replied dreamily.

"How do you know?" Teresa asked.

Lily proceeded to tell Teresa, Sara, and Jordyn all about what Remus and her had been up to the past 2 months. Then she told them about what had passed between James and her at the dance. She ended dreamily saying, "And he said he'd wait an eternity for me."

"Awe!" said all four girls at once.

"I know," Lily said.

Over in the first year boy's dorm, James was trying to persuade Sirius to tell Lily how he truly felt about her.

"Come on, Sirius! If you tell her you like her, everything will be a whole lot better!"

"I don't know, James. What if everything changes for the worst between Lily and me?"

"It won't! Trust me, Sirius!"

"And how do I know that you aren't just saying that to make it impossible for Lily and me to ever go out?"

"Because I told Lily what I truly felt about her and I got to kiss her."

Arthur and Damien gave cheers of "All right, James!" and "Yeah, man!"

Remus felt differently, though. "What? Y-you kissed Lily?"

"Yeah," James replied, feeling as if he had just betrayed Remus.

Sirius timidly asked, "Where?"

"Only on the cheek, but I got to kiss her twice," James said as he fell onto his bed.

"Did she kiss you back?" Remus asked.

"Nah, but getting to kiss her is enough for me right now." James reply was followed by a yawn.

"Well, she's kissed me," Remus said triumphantly.

James looked at Remus. "You know what, Remus. You and Lily started this. Ever think Sirius and I weren't the only ones it was meant for?"

Sirius had been listening to this and now he was confused. "What are you two talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Sirius. Lily will tell you. Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to bed." James pulled the covers over him and fell asleep in minutes.

Seeing that the discussion was over, Damien and Arthur went to bed. Remus and Sirius followed suit and few quiet minutes later.


	11. Doubt Implanted

After the dance, James would constantly be seen with Lily and Remus. They would almost always be discussing how to get Sirius to tell Lily that he liked her. The mornings, though, remained Lily and Remus's time alone to talk. Sometimes James would wake up early and join them, but that rarely ever happened. It was a quiet morning close to Thanksgiving and Lily's head was on Remus's knee, as usual, with Remus stroking her hair. Lily was enjoying the quiet, but Remus's head was still spinning with what James had said on the night of the dance. 'You and Lily started this. Ever think Sirius and I weren't the only ones it was meant for?' was what he had said. But Lily and he hadn't started it. Lily had. "Lily, I need to ask you something."

Lily looked up with concern in her eyes. "What is it, Remus?"

"Are you trying to teach me a lesson as well as James and Sirius?"

Lily looked taken back. "What!"

"Are you trying to teach me a lesson as well as James and Sirius?"

Lily got to her feet and started backing away. Her face was filled with horror. "I don't know who told you that, but what would I be trying to teach you?"

"Then why did you choose me to be your fake boyfriend?"

"Remus, I've already explained it to you. I chose you because you were honest with me and told me what you thought of me. You didn't hide anything from me nor did I from you." Lily's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she bumped into the wall of the tower. "What did I do or say to deserve these accusations?" she asked in a whisper before the silent tears slid from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Remus felt awful. 'Why did I just do that?' he asked himself. "Lily, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, after the Halloween dance last month, James said something that got me thinking."

"Really. What did he say that could make you think so hard?"

"He asked if I ever thought he and Sirius were the only ones mine and your little game were meant for. But it wasn't yours and my game. It was yours."

"You agreed to do this with me. You could have said that you didn't want to do it, but you didn't! It was your choice to help me! I didn't make you!" Lily ran out of the Common Room.

James can down to see Lily run out the door. "What happened with you two?"

Remus looked at James with a worriedly. "You know how last month you asked me what if there was a lesson for me as well as you and Sirius with this little game?"

James knew what had happened. "Yeah."

"Well, I asked Lily about it."

James sighed and shook his head. "You bloody idiot! I said that to make you angry you fool, and suspicious."

"I should have known. I should have trusted her!"

"Do you know where she might have gone?"

"No!"

James went to the door and left. "Was it you that made her leave in such a huff?" the Fat Lady asked him.

"No. It was someone else," James called back to her as he ran down the hall. He had no idea where to start looking. The only place he could think of was maybe down to Hagrid's or near the lake.

Upon reaching Hagrid's, James started banging on the door. "Hagrid! Hagrid, are you there?"

Hagrid opened the door and looked down at James. "What's all the noise 'bout, James?'

"Hagrid, Remus said something real stupid to Lily and it's my fault that he said it. Have you seen her yet this morning?"

"Sorry, James. Can' say I have. Hope she's okay," Hagrid said with a worried tone in his voice. "What did Remus say to her to make 'er so upset?"

"Well, Lily was trying to teach Sirius and me a lesson, and Remus was helping her. Then I got it into his head that maybe Lily was trying to teach him a lesson as well."

"Not to smart, James. As I said, haven't seen 'er. Try down by the lake. That's where I always see 'er."

"Thanks Hagrid!" James was gone before Hagrid could reply.

James ran down to the lake. As he walked around the edge, he saw one of the squid's tentacles above water. James quickened his pace, but tried to be as quiet as he could. He was just about to give up hope of finding Lily near the lake when he heard a tremendous sob. James continued to listen and followed the sobbing. They led behind a tree where he found Lily sobbing. He quietly knelt down beside her and said quietly, "Lily?"

Lily must have jumped three feet in the air. She looked around and upon seeing James, started hitting him saying, "Don't you ever do that again, ya hear!"

James started laughing and managed to say, "Okay, okay! I won't do that ever again!" Lily stopped hitting him. "Are you okay, Lily?"

"What do you think! Would I be out here crying if I was okay?"

James gathered Lily into a hug and said, "No, you wouldn't. I'm sorry I made Remus even think you were trying to teach him a lesson as well as Sirius and me. I didn't think it would bother him this much."

"Why did you say it, James? Why did you tell him I was trying to teach him something as well?"

James looked into Lily's eyes and said, "I didn't mean to. He was just going on how you had kissed him on the cheek once when I said I was happy I got to kiss you on the cheek. I guess I couldn't stand the way he made it sound as if he were superior because of it. If it makes you feel better, when Remus said that Sirius got real jealous."

Lily giggled. "I guess I can forgive you and Remus. After all, with this game, it's hard to know who's supposed to learn something and who's not."

"That's a good girl. Now, shall we go back to the castle for breakfast?"

James and Lily stood up. "Yes, I believe we shall. I'm starved." Lily hugged James and said, "Thank you."

James looked at her. "For what?"

"For being such a good friend to Remus and me." Lily then kissed him on the cheek and said, "There! Now Remus has nothing to brag about," and headed for the castle doors. James ran to catch up to her.

When they reached the Great Hall, Lily went directly to Remus and apologized. Remus also apologized for not trusting her. Everything was back to normal. Lily and Remus kept trying to get Sirius to admit he liked Lily all through breakfast. Even James helped.

They had Potions first lesson of the day. Lily was still avoiding Professor Cauldro's eyes. She also had a feeling Professor Cauldro knew she was avoiding her eyes. After their lesson, she was proven right.

"Miss Evans," Professor Cauldro called. "May I have a word with you please?"

Lily looked at Rini and said, "Tell McGonnagal I'll be late, Okay?" Rini nodded and Lily walked up to Professor Cauldro's desk.

"Lily, it may be my imagination, but I feel as if you have been avoiding eye contact with me since the first day of classes. Why is that?"

Lily looked at her feet and said, "I'm afraid you're not imagining it, Professor. The reason why is that on the first day, when you asked me to read the board, I was able to see your eyes better then I should have. I could see the icy blue of them so clearly that it…" Lily trailed off. She looked into her professor's eyes. She was once again frightened by the icy blue of them and looked away quickly.

"That it what, Lily?"

"It frightened me," Lily said quietly.

Professor Cauldro looked a bit surprised. "People tell me my eyes surprise them, but I've never been told they frighten someone before."

"You aren't mad at me, are you Professor?"

"Why, no, Lily. I'm a bit shocked is all. I just can't—"

Professor Sprout interrupted them. "Synthia I—" Professor Sprout then noticed Lily. "Oh! I didn't mean to intrude, but we need that potion now, Synthia."

Professor Cauldro nodded and said, "Right. I'll see you later, Miss Evans." Lily walked out of the room and headed towards Transfiguration.

When she entered the room, Lily was immediately asked, "Miss Evans, I have been told Professor Cauldro held you back for a word. Is this true?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yes, Professor McGonnagal." Then she took her seat.


	12. Christmas Holiday

A month passed. Sirius still refused to tell Lily how he felt about her. Now it was Christmas time. Remus, Lily, Rini, Sirius, Teresa, and Damien were staying for Christmas holidays. James, the twins, and Arthur were all going home to be with their families. When it was time for them to leave, there were hugs all around, a kiss for James from Lily, and a kiss for Arthur from Teresa.

After they had left, the six remaining first years decided what they were going to do. Two prefects in their fifth year were also staying and made their plans with them. They were Arthur Weasley and Molly Carta. Since snow had started falling in the night, they decided to have a snowball fight.

When they were cold and wet, they went in to have some hot chocolate. Lily had finished her first cup of cocoa when she excused herself and went up to the North Tower. Sirius followed her shortly. When he reached the tower, he saw Lily sitting in the window. She looked like a spirit too beautiful for this worlds-realm. She was also singing.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment

Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of magic."

Sirius had heard it before. It was believed that three witch sisters used their magic to lure children. Then the sisters would make the children drink a potion. Then they would suck the living essence from the children to make them young. The one sister would use that song to lure the children. Lily sang the song over and over to herself before Sirius said anything. "Lily?"

Sirius could swear Lily jumped a mile, or at least three feet. "Damn you, Sirius! Why must you always do that?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to."

"Did you want to ask me something? Does the gang want to go back out? What?"

"Well, about that song you were singing."

"Yes."

"Where did you hear it?"

Lily smiled. "Oh, that? My mother taught it to me in a story that she used to tell. It was about these three sisters that were witches. The one would use that song to lure children so they could suck the lives from them." Lily was filled with excitement as she told the tale. "Mum said that it had been passed from mother to daughter for generations. Since Petunia didn't like it, she told it to me. I loved it! Ever since, I haven't been able to forget the song and singing it when I'm alone and need to have a feeling of home."

"Oh. I've heard the same tale. We as children of magical descent were told never to grow fond of that tale. True or not."

Sirius went and sat on the other side of the window, looking at Lily. They stayed like that for quite some time. Lily looked out the window while Sirius looked at Lily. Sirius broke the silence. "Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

Lily looked directly at Sirius. "What!"

"You've kissed Remus and James. Kiss me."

"Sirius, they both said something to me that you haven't. Otherwise, I would never have kissed them. And I kissed James partially as a thank you and so Remus didn't have something to brag about."

"What have they said that I haven't?"

"Figure it out. Remus and James were right. You are a tough shell to crack and say your mind and heart." Lily giggled.

"Spoke their minds and hearts?" Sirius said to himself. He thought for a while. Then it hit him. What had James been trying to get him to do. "Lily, I like you."

"And James and Remus thought you'd never figure it out!" Lily laughed.

"They knew you knew?"

"Yes. Now, what do you think about me?"

"Well, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I saw a vision of loveliness. Did it hurt when you fell out of Heaven? And your voice is that of an angel. And your eyes, your eyes are the pathway to your soul. They speak when you don't."

"Sirius, thank you."

Sirius looked puzzled. "For what?"

Lily shook her head and said, "For finally being honest about your feelings with me. It's what I've been trying to get you to do ever since the first day of classes!"

"What?"

"I heard the argument that you, James, and Remus had. Remus had already told me what he thought and felt about me. I had him act like my boyfriend to make you and James jealous. Then James told me how he felt at the Halloween Ball and I told him all about it. He's probably been telling you to tell me about your feelings ever since!"

"That's why? I thought he was trying to make an ass out of me."

Lily walked over to Sirius and kissed his cheek. "Happy?" she said and left the tower.

Sirius raised a hand to his cheek and just sat on the ledge in surprise.

For Christmas that year, Lily received various candies from everyone except James and Rini. James sent her a gold heart locket with a picture of Remus and Sirius on the one side and James on the other. Both pictures in the locket had waving people. With it was a note.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I know you told me I'd have to wait for you, so I sent a locket with a picture of all us guys._

_Waiting an Eternity for You,_

_James_

Rini gave her a diary. Her parents sent her a stationary set with Emrys. Petunia sent her a pair of old socks. Lily sent the socks back to Petunia. She was very pleased with her gifts, with the exception of Petunia's.

The day before Christmas break ended, Lily and Professor Dumbledore were able to have a small talk.

They were walking down the hall when Lily suddenly said, "Professor, why does my sister, Petunia, hate anything magical so much?"

Dumbledore chuckled and Lily saw a twinkle in his eyes. 'They're a lot better than Professor Cauldro's eyes,' Lily thought to herself. "Lily, my dear, some muggles don't want anything to do with us. It would be a lot better sometime if they had lived in the time when witches and wizards were burned at the stake. You sister, for example, is one such person. Am I correct in saying that you and Petunia never really got along well?"

"Yes, Professor. But…" Lily hesitated. "How is it that I am a witch if neither my parents or any of my ancestors as far as I know were magical?"

Professor Dumbledore looked down at Lily and said, "Lily, everyone of us has magic in them. Just in varying amounts. Some people have a slight girt for seeing the far past or the future. They are not always accepted into magic schools though. Your sister has a very minimal amount of magic in her while you have a great amount of magic. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor." And Lily did understand.

When all the students returned from vacation, Lily told James that the game was no longer in action and that Sirius had submitted. James was glad of that. He no longer had to see Lily and Remus all lovey-dovey anymore.


	13. Mystery Solved

It had already gone around the castle that Lily and Remus were no longer an item. It was May. School was nearly over and every day, boys kept coming up to Lily and talking and asking her to write to them over the summer. Neither James, Sirius, nor Remus was happy about this. Lily constantly told them not to worry, that she was still their girl. Rini just laughed whenever this happened. Boys were also coming up to Rini and asking to write to her. Damien did mot approve of this.

The final exams were little more than a month away and Lily brushed off anyone who tried to talk to her. She was constantly studying. Lily even had the boys and Rini studying almost non-stop. The boys still pulled their pranks. A firework in Snape's cauldron, a fake wand for a professor; whatever they could pull, they did. Lily did not approve.

Rini thought the pranks were funny but enjoyed scolding the boys with Lily even more. "Traitor!" they called when she scolded them the first time. Rini just smiled.

Lily felt the exams were coming to fast. She didn't feel as if she was studying enough and was angry and disappointed with the boys for not studying what she thought was enough. If anyone wanted to talk to Lily, they'd have to go to the library. The professors thought that Lily was right to study so early, if not so much.

The boys thought that they should give Lily a well-deserved break. So, they surprised Lily with a bunch junk food. Lily was grateful for the thought, but a little annoyed with the interruption. As she ate in silence, Lily thought about all the other times the boys had surprised her with food. "Where do you guys get all this stuff?" she asked without thinking. "I'm sorry! That was so stupid of me to ask. Here, you've brought me a surprise of food, and I'm being rude asking where you always get it."

James laughed. "I'm actually surprised you haven't asked about it before, considering how many times we've brought food. For you, when we have our parties after winning in Quidditch, every time we've brought food and you're only now asking." James pulled out something silvery.

"What's that?" Lily asked with interest.

"This," James said proudly, "is my invisibility cloak. It's the family heirloom Sirius mentioned at the opening feast. That's how we are able to sneak around the castle without getting caught." James quickly put the cloak away. "Don't tell anyone, you hear?"

Lily moved her hand over her mouth as if zipping up a zipper. "My lips are sealed," she said with a smile.

They then talked about what they planned on doing for the summer and what they wanted to happen next year. James, Sirius, Remus, and Rini all wanted to be on the Quidditch team next year, even if only as substitutes. Lily said she'd rather devote her time to her studies. Remus just shook his head and said, "Ah. Lily." which made everyone laugh.

Lily looked at them indignantly and said, "What!" This just made them laugh even harder.


	14. The Dreams

The end-of-year tests came and went. Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, Rini, and Damien would lay outside under a tree near the lake every free moment they had talking about this or that. Rini and Damien would lay a little off to the side, giggling over something. Lily would lie down and James, Remus, and Sirius would lay above and beside her, leaving only the area near her feet empty. Strangely, Lily was more tired then she should be. Whenever they lay down she would fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

On the third day of doing this, James looked at the guys and said, "You guys, what do you think is wrong with Lily? I mean, why does she always fall asleep whenever we come out here?"

Sirius looked at Lily and said, "Our little angel is probably tired. She was staying up late into the night always studying, you know. Her mind and body is probably catching up on their sleep."

Remus shook his head and said, "I don't think so. I agree with James. Something isn't right with her falling asleep every time she lay down."

James, who was laying above Lily, started stroking her hair. "This can't be normal. Maybe we should take her to Madam Pomfrey. Just to be sure."

James was still stroking Lily's hair when she suddenly jerked upright, gasping for breath and clutching her chest. All three boys sat up and started asking Lily if she was alright. She looked from Sirius to Remus, then from Remus to James. She had barely looked at James before she fainted.

Rini and Damien had gotten over to the group by now to see what was wrong. She got to the group and cried out, "Lily!" looked at James and said, "What happened to her?"

James was trying to pick Lily up to take her to the infirmary. "I'm not sure, Rini. She fell asleep again and she suddenly woke, gasping for breath and clutching her heart. Then she looked from Sirius to Remus, then from Remus to me and fainted."

James carried the unconscious Lily to the infirmary with the other four behind them. When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey took one look at James carrying Lily and asked, "What happened to the poor dear?"

James shook his head and said, "We're not quite sure. She was sleeping when she awoke grasping for breath and then fainted."

"Put her on the bed there," Madam Pomfrey instructed. James gently set Lily on the bed and backed away. Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain around Lily and started to examine her to see what had happened.

They waited outside the curtain to hear what was wrong with Lily. They even missed dinner. When Madam Pomfrey finally came out around 9 o'clock, they five stood up expectantly. "Has Miss Evans been falling asleep frequently at odd times?"

The question surprised them. James answered for them all. "Yes, she has."

"I see."

"What is it, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, during each and every one of these sleeps, Miss Evans has been dreaming. Dreaming a continuous dream. Every time, the dream progressed a little further. Miss Evans must have reached the most horrifying part of the dream. After she awoke, what did she do before she fainted?"

James looked uncomfortable as he said, "Well, she looked at Sirius, then at Remus, and finally at me. She barely looked at me before she fainted."

"I see." Madam Pomfrey would say no more. "Well, Miss Evans is sleeping peacefully now."

Rini finally spoke. "May I stay the night with her, please?" Madam Pomfrey looked skeptical but said the Rini could. Then she told the others that they would need to go back to their dorms. Remus and Sirius kissed Lily on the forehead, hugged Rini, and left. James went over to Lily, kissed her cheek, hugged Rini and then he, too, left. Damien hugged Rini before leaving. Then Rini went and sat beside Lily's bed.

Rini woke up in the middle of the night, hearing her name. She looked over and saw that Lily was awake. "Lily, are you okay? Want me to go get the nurse?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I'm okay. What am I doing here, though."

Rini looked at her hands in her lap and then back at Lily. "You fainted. Those dreams you've been having when you fall asleep, something happened in them. It must have terrified you."

Lily's expression was blank. "How'd you know I was having dreams?"

"Madam Pomfrey told us. Lily, what were you dreaming?"

"I'm not quite sure. I think James was there. Yes, he was there, except he was older. I couldn't hear anything, but I know he was shouting at someone to do something. Then this green light came and engulfed him. The last I saw him he was lying on the ground."

"Is that when you woke up?"

"Yeah. I saw Sirius's face, then Remus's, then James. That's all I can remember." Lily lay back in her bed.

"That's why you fainted. I'm guessing you just saw James die and then you see him alive. It makes sense that you fainted."

They were quiet for a short time afterwards. Lily broke the silence by saying, "Rini, I'm scared."

"Of what, Lily?"

"That my dream will come true."

Lily said quickly, "Lily, don't be ridic—"

"Don't tell me not to be ridiculous, Rini! Some of my dreams have come true before. You know that! Remember I dreamed of meeting a new girl that looked exactly like Tina and we met Tina! I dreamed you had a broken leg and you broke your leg! I'm not being ridiculous, Rini!"

"Lily, calm down! Relax and keep your voice down. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Lily said quietly.

When they woke up the next morning James, Remus, Sirius, and Damien were all waiting for them to wake up.

"Morning, sleepy heads!" James said cheerfully. Lily just lay back down and turned on her side. James looked at Rini and whispered, "What's wrong with her?"

"Later," Rini mouthed to James. James nodded to show that he understood.

Remus sat in the chair on the other side of Lily's bed. "Lily, are you alright? We were so worried about you."

"I'm alright, Remus, or I will be. It was just fits of sleep filled with weird and scary dreams."

"What were they about?" Sirius asked.

Lily looked up at the ceiling, crossed her arms, and said, "I don't want to talk about them!" Her voice was a bit broken because her throat had gotten tight thinking of James dying.

"Did you two sleep well?" Damien asked.

"Well," Rini said, "I slept as comfortable as I could in a chair."

Damien looked at Lily. "And you? Any awful dreams again tonight?"

Lily shook her head. "No. I think they are over."

"That's good," Sirius said.

Lily nodded. Just then Madam Pomfrey entered the infirmary. "Hello Miss Evans. How are you feeling today?"

"A little confused but, other than that I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, just to be sure, I'll examine you and then you may go down to breakfast. The rest of you should go down now."

After the others left, Lily looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked, "Can you tell me why I've been having those dreams?"

"Well, Miss Evans, from what I can tell, you have a gift. You can see things in dreams that have or will happen."

"Do they always come true?"

"Most of the time, unfortunately."

Lily's eyes widened as she asked, "Does that mean James will die?"

Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing and looked at Lily. "There's a nine out of ten chance. He didn't look young, did he?"

"No, he looked about in his early twenties."

"Good. Hopefully, by then whatever is going to happen that will make James be killed will be altered."

Lily nodded and Madam Pomfrey finished her examination. "You may go now, Miss Evans."

"Thank you," Lily said as she left the room.

Later that day during one of their breaks, James and Rini were in the Common Room. James started talking first, "So Rini, just what exactly was Lily dreaming?"

Rini looked down at the floor. "Well, she dreamed about you."

"Me? Am I that frightening to her?"

"No, you misunderstood. In her dream, you were older and she witnessed you die."

James sank down into a chair. "Is she sure it's me she saw?" Rini nodded. "Oh my. That's why she fainted when she looked at me." Rini nodded again. "Has she had dreams like that before?" Rini nodded again. "And they came true?" Rini nodded once more. "Oh my."


	15. The Pressure

Hey! Sorry I've been MIA like that. I just got my aol back last week and i've been tryin to catch up on everything and it hasnt been easy. I recently just went over a waterfall too and not on purpose so i've been tryin to deal with everything. Also, if anyone has any advice on how to get rid of a sex obsessed boyfriend let me know cuz i'm having trouble breakin up with him cuz he'll start cryin if i do and i hate seein ppl cry let alone knowing i'm the one that made them cry. I'm such a softie when it comes to ppl crying.

* * *

They got their test results the next day. Lily got the highest scores of the entire first year. Everyone else in Gryffindor did average or above average. To Lily and Rini's disgust, and to James, Sirius, and Remus's delight, even Severus Snape had managed to pass.

"Really," Lily said when she saw their happy faces, "why is it so much for to pull pranks on Severus and get him in trouble?"

Sirius sighed. "Ah, Lily, Lily, Lily."

"What, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius?"

Sirius chuckled. "It's so much fun because we don't like him. Just like it's fun to pull pranks on each other because we are friends."

"Sirius, you are demented!"

James jumped in. "No, it's true! If we weren't friends, doing this," James quickly put a tickling charm on Lily who burst out laughing, "just wouldn't be fun," he finished.

"Take it off! Take the charm off me, James!" Lily said between laughs. James shook his head. "Remus, help, please! Take the charm off me!" Remus also shook his head. "Take the charm off or I'll tell!" Remus immediately took the charm off. Lily calmed down and said, "Thank you."

James, Sirius, and Rini looked at each other. "Uh," Rini said, "What was that about?"

Lily shook her head. "Nothing."

Remus also shook his head. "No, nothing at all."

The three looked at each other again when Remus gave Lily a weird look.

It was time for breakfast so the five plus Damien set off for the Great Hall. They formed a little triangle: Lily in front, followed by Rini and Damien, who were followed by James, Remus, and Sirius. They reached the hall and took their seats. It was a day of no classes so they went down to the lake as usual. Today, Lily stayed awake talking to the guys.

Suddenly Remus asked, "Lily, what where you dreaming about?"

Lily was startled by the question. "Wha—what do you mean?"

"Before you woke up and fainted. What were you dreaming about?"

Lily glanced at James quickly, not knowing whether to tell them yet. She sat up and looked at her hands in her lap. "I was dreaming—No!" Lily stood up. Her voice shaking, she said, "No. I can't tell."

Sirius said, "But Lily, we just want to know. We're worried—"

"No! I can't tell you! I won't!" and she ran, not caring about the tears streaming from her eyes. Lily didn't know where she was headed. When she looked up, she saw she was at Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Lily walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Ha-Hagrid?" she called through gasps. "Hagrid are you there?"

The door opened. Hagrid saw Lily and said, "Lily? "S'at yeh?"

"Yes, Hagrid. It's me. May I come inside?"

"O' course! Would yeh like some tea?" Lily nodded as she went inside. Hagrid poured two cups of tea and handed one to Lily. "Now, tell me what happened."

Lily started by telling Hagrid how after the finals, she had begun falling asleep more often than she should. She told him about the dreams. She told him how she saw James dying and then waking up and seeing him alive. How she had fainted and been taken to the infirmary. She finished her story saying, "And then just a few minutes ago, Remus asked what I was dreaming about and I couldn't tell them. Then Sirius said that I should tell because they were worried and I said I wouldn't tell and ran. I wound up here."

"Ah, Lily. Yeh gonna have to tell 'em."

"I know, Hagrid! But I'm scared. What if-," Lily paused. "What if the dream comes true?"

"What if it does? Yeh said yerself that he was older. Means it won' happen fer a while."

"I know. I'm just not ready to tell them, especially James."

Hagrid nodded. "I know, Lily. I know."


	16. Sleeping Beauty

There were only a couple days before the Final Great Feast. Everyone was in a buzz with excitement. Lily knew she'd have to tell James her dream and soon. Her opportunity came that night in the Common Room. Rini and Damien were in the corner talking in hushed voices. James and Lily were sitting on the couch watching the fire and talking about what they might do over the summer. Lily's head had fallen on James's shoulder when she had fallen asleep. Now it was in his lap. James was happily stroking her soft ginger-red hair.

Then James heard a soft sound. He wasn't sure and then he realized Lily was crying quietly in his lap. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"James, promise you won't put yourself in a situation that you could get killed," Lily said in a whisper.

"Why would I do that, Lily? Then my promise to wait for you would be worthless," he whispered back.

"James, it was awful."

"What was?"

"The dream! My nightmare!"

James sighed, knowing what was coming. "What happened in the dream, Lily?"

"Oh James, it was so terribly awful. I—I saw you get killed, murdered."

James raised Lily and wiped away her tears. "Lily, I promise you I will not be dying anytime soon. As much as I like you, I would never die before having a chance with you." Lily laughed and James loved the tinkling sound her laugh was. He loved the shine in her brilliantly emerald green eyes from her tears. James gently wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Lily shivered from how gentle his hands were on her skin. "Lily, I have to confess. Rini told me about the dream."

Lily looked at her hands. "She did?"

James nodded. "Yes, but hearing it from you is what I wanted so I didn't say anything. I trusted you would tell me in time."

Lily suddenly gave James a hug. "Thank you, James. Thank you so much!" Lily kissed his cheek. James put his arms around her. The feel of her in his arms felt incredible to him. Lily let go and laid back down with her head in James's lap facing the fire. "James, promise me one more thing."

"What's that."

"Promise me that you'll always be my best guy friend."

James bent down, kiss her head and whispered in her ear, "I promise."

Lily fell asleep in his lap with the promise still in her heart. James continued to stroke her hair until he, too, fell asleep.

Rini and Damien were heading to bed around midnight when they checked on Lily and James and saw them asleep. Damien was about to wake them up when Rini touched his arm. He looked at Rini who was shaking her head. She made a motion as if to say leave them be. They walked over to the stairs, kissed goodnight, and walked up to their dormitories.

At about 5:30 in the morning, they were awoken by Remus. Lily sat straight up from being startled by him while James just mumbled and woke up slowly. After Lily had calmed down, she looked at Remus and said, "Damn you! Never do that to anyone." Remus just laughed. Lily looked at the clock and said, "How long have you been down here?"

"Half an hour to an hour."

"Really! Wow! I never knew you woke up so early."

"Well, I've woken up early ever since the bite."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you don't mind, some of us would like to sleep. Night Remus," said Lily and lay back down in James's lap.

James was waking up. He saw Remus and waved to him. "Morning James. Did, ah, you and Lily have a good night?"

"Ha, ha, ha Remus. We haven't done a thing. She and I have just been sleeping. She also told me about her dream."

"What was it about?" Remus asked with interest.

"Well, she dreamed my murder."

"What! Are you serious!" James nodded. "Wow. Does it happen any time soon?"

"No. Not until I'm out of school. Early twenties maybe."

"Is there a real possibility it could happen?"

"According to Rini it could. She said Lily has dreams that tell the future a lot."

"Ah man. Looks like the cosmos doesn't like you that much."

"Or someone."

They fell silent. James continued to stroke Lily's hair. Remus watched the two closely for a few minutes and then said, "You love her, don't you?"

James was startled by the question. "What!"

"You love Lily."

James looked down at Lily. "I—I don't know. I mean, I like her a lot."

"Do you wish she was always in your presence?"

"Yes."

"Do you like the way she feels in your arms when she hugs you?"

"Yes."

"Do you always like the way she smells?"

"Well, yea. I've never been around when she didn't smell lovely."

Remus waved that away. "And how do you feel with her touching you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like right now, with her head on your leg. Or when she hugs you."

He put a hand over his eyes. "Ugh! Don't tell Sirius. Whatever you do, don't tell Sirius."

"Don't worry, James. I won't tell. I kept Lily's game a secret didn't I?"

They laughed. Lily turned over and her face turned towards the ceiling. James had an idea. "Hey Remus, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty?"

"Sleeping Beauty."

"Okay," James said. He leaned down and kissed Lily on the lips. He sat back up. "Guess it didn't work."

Remus just laughed.


	17. Heading Home

First off let me apologize for any spelling mistakes u might c in this top section. I just got my nails done and its not easy to type with them on. Thanks so much for the reviews everyone.

Zippy-Wings: Thanks for the advice about my bf. He and I actually broke up with each other that night and now we're getting along a lot better. He admitted he cheated 3 times and that he was really into this other girl. Now he's saying it doesn't feel right with the other girl and thinks I'll get back with him.

CColombianMaMill: I used translator so get the spanish so I know that they weren't perfect. I got them as close as possible to what I meant it to say. I also have no idea where my idea for Lily and Remus came from, but I can assure you that they don't stay together. The next year of this story will have a major twist in it so I hope that helps.

Webling-Girl05: I don't think I saw that episode of Gilmore Girls but I like the saying. I don't know, though. Prince Charming from Cinderella was supposed to be a good dancer, too.

MandrakeQueen: I'm glad you like it so far. I do try to make it interesting. I already have up to year 4 written and I'm about half way through the 5th, so don't worry. After I get this chapter up I'm going to get the next year up. Like I told someone else the next year will have what I think is gonna be some big twists so I hope you like it.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Lily looked around the dorm room. "Can you believe this will be our last night in this room till next year?"

Rini looked around and sighed. "No, I can't," she said sadly.

"Rini, you know I'll be over at your house most of the summer to avoid confrontations with Petunia, right?"

"Do I ever! James, Remus, and Sirius will be over a lot too. They'll probably bring Peter as well."

"Peter?" Lily tried to remember who that was. Then it hit her. "I hope not," she said with a shudder.

Rini just laughed. "I also plan on inviting Damien over."

"You two seem to be hitting it off quite well."

Rini smiled and said dreamily, "Yea. He is perfect." This time Lily laughed. "Lily, what's happening with you and the boys? Are you and one of them an item?"

Lily blushed. "No. I think if I chose one right now, it would be either James or Remus. Sirius just doesn't seem like someone I can really be with."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"I don't know. He just," Lily hesitated. "He just isn't, you know, boyfriend material. Do you know how long and how many hints it took just to get him to say he likes me?"

Rini started laughing and said, "I know! I don't think I've met anyone so dense and insecure!" Lily couldn't help but laugh along.

Over in the boys' dorm, James couldn't wait till next year. He couldn't even manage not to smile thinking of how he would ask Lily out. He finished packing his things and lay on his bed, still smiling.

Sirius finally couldn't take it and said, "Earth to James! Hello!"

James looked at him. "What?"

"Why are you so happy? Did your dad promise something good when you got home?"

"Nah, man. I'm just thinking of something."

"Oh yea? What?"

"Nothing to important."

"I'll get it out of you, James. I swear I will somehow."

James just looked back up at the roof of his four-poster bed with that smile on his face.

It was an uneventful day for them. Sitting outside, enjoying the warm sun with the cool breeze. It was perfect. Lily wanted to go for a walk so while Rini and Damien were enjoying each other's company, the others went for a walk around the lake. Lily made it a point to walk between James and Remus.

They talked about Quidditch. How James and Sirius both wanted to be on the team, how Remus said being a substitute would be fine for him. Suddenly Remus said, "Hey, Lily, you should be on the team, too."

Lily looked at him. "What! Are you kidding me!" she said in a voice much higher than normal.

"He's right, Lily," Sirius added. "You can really fly!"

"And you're small and light," James added.

"Oh, gee! Thanks for the compliment, James!" Lily said sarcastically.

James waved his hands and said, "No, no, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just saying that you'd be perfect for the role of seeker."

"What's that?" Lily asked sheepishly.

Remus smiled. "It's only the most important position! That is, you are responsible for the end of the game. You see, there's a little gold ball with wings called the Snitch. It's the seeker's job to catch the snitch."

"When the seeker catches the Snitch," James continued, "the game is over and the seeker's team wins a hundred and fifty points."

"That's why whichever team catches the Snitch usually wins," Sirius finished.

Lily's eyes were wide. "Oh, I don't think I could handle the pressure! I mean, I couldn't handle knowing that it's my fault that we lost a game."

"It's okay, Lily. We aren't saying that you have to do it. We're just saying you'd make a good seeker," James said as reassurance.

Lily put her arms around James and Remus's shoulders. "I know boys. Now let's keep walking. We have a summer full of events to plan." James and Remus put their arms around Lily's waist and they started to walk and talk. Sirius, though not having an arm around someone, also walked and talked with them. They practically planned the entire summer.

Lily looked at her watch and said, "Goodness me! We better head back up to the Hall for the feast!" So they did.

The End-of-the-Year Feast was just as great as all the other feasts they had had. When they went upstairs, they immediately fell asleep.

Lily woke up early as usual. She went downstairs and knelt in front of the chair Remus was sitting in. Remus stroked her hair. 'So soft,' he thought to himself.

"Remus, what are you going to do over the summer at the full moon?"

"The same as I've done for the past few years. My parents will chain me up in the cellar. They always put things around me to claw up so I don't hurt myself too much."

"Oh."

They stayed in that position for a while, the only thing moving being Remus's hand. Finally, it was time for breakfast. The last breakfast at Hogwarts for a few months. They went down the Great Hall and served themselves a small amount of breakfast. When the others arrived, they got themselves more to eat.

After breakfast, everyone made sure they had everything packed up. They went down to the Entrance Hall and were escorted to the lake with the boats. Lily got into a boat with James and Remus while Rini was with Damien and Sirius.

They were half-way across when Lily asked, "Have you guys hung out with Peter this year?"

James looked surprised by the question but answered, "A few times. I've already invited him to visit over the summer. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I had actually forgotten about him till Rini brought him up this morning. I don't like him much."

"Really, why?"

He's just so…so…ratty."

"Ratty?" Remus said with surprise. "Weird way to classify him."

"He really creeps me out." Lily said with a shudder, remembering what he looked like.

They were silent the rest of they way to the train. They joined with Rini, Sirius, and Damien, got on the train and found a compartment near the back. They sat the to a side. Lily was in between James and Remus while Rini was in between Damien and Sirius. They had been talking for a few minutes when the compartment door opened and Peter came in. "Hi guys!" he said cheerily.

"Hey!" everyone but Lily cried. Lily tried to move away as far as possible for Peter without him noticing. She slowly moved away from the door, towards James. Peter sat down on the other side of Remus, which made Lily scoot down even farther till James finally whispered to her, "Lily, I still need room to breath, you know."

"Then switch places with me!" she whispered back frantically.

"No, Peter will find it suspicious. Just let me breathe. Scoot over a little towards him. He won't bite, I swear." Lily reluctantly scooted over a few inches. "Thank you."

The rest of the ride was fairly eventful. They played exploding snap, wizard's chess, and ate as many snacks as they could. The best part for them was when Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape came into the compartment to annoy them.

"Ah, it's Potter, Black, Lupin, and their little mud blood friend," Severus sneered.

"You know, Lily, if you hung out with us, we'd probably stop this mud blood business," Lucius said. "What do you say? Be my girlfriend?"

"Never in a million years!" Lily said. She pulled out her wand. "Now leave before I'm forced to cast a spell on you."

Severus snickered. "You're bluffing!"

"You wanna bet?"

"I'll bet ten galleons that she'd do it," James called.

"I think your feelings for this little mud blood have clouded your vision, Potter," Lucius sneered.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" Lily shouted. Instantly, Lucius and Severus's arms were attached to their sides and their legs were attached together as well. Their eyes showed the shock they felt for Lily actually performing the charm on them. "Still think I'm bluffing?" and she pushed each of them so they fell to the floor. Lily closed the door and sat back down.

"Bravo, Lily! Bravo! Magnifico!" Rini was shouting.

They had about a half-hour till they reached the station so the boys left to let the girls changed, then the girls let the boys change. They all were back in the compartment. The train was gradually slowing down.

"Now, we all agree that we will be meeting at Rini's house, right?" Lily asked. Everyone nodded and said yes in agreement.

They reached the station and unloaded their things onto carts. Lily had the most things since she had Emrys with her. They walked through the barrier two to three at a time. Lily was the last of the friends through the barrier. Her friends were waiting for her to come through. Lily saw her parents and waved. Then she looked at her friends. Hugs went all around. While hugging James, he whispered to her, "I promises I'd wait and I will." Then he kissed her cheek. Even though they would be seeing each other practically every day, they promised to keep in good contact with each other, especially Lily since she had an owl. Then they joined their parents and left for the summer holidays.


End file.
